


The Secret of the Rose

by RosetheAngel



Series: The Secret of the Rose [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel





	The Secret of the Rose

“Are you sure yo want ME to be the princess Giles?” Rosaline asked, as she stood outside Leo's office, with the book she had come to return in her hand.

“I am. I have heard about you from Leo and seeing the way you carry yourself, I must say that I don't think I've ever seen a woman quite like you. In fact I don't know of any woman in the whole kingdom who would wear a dress yet openly carry a rapier.” he stated while smiling.

She sighed, knowing full well that Giles wasn't going to take no for an answer. “I don't have much of a choice do I?”

“Well, your family has a long history of serving the country, especially your father, seeing as he taught all of the knights serving how to fight.” Giles stated, with a slight smirk on his lips.

[I knew he would pull that card. Obligation to the crown.... of course you would.... damn you Giles...] she thought.

“Very well...” She sighed and hesitatingly placed her hand in Giles'.

…

That night at midnight, the newly elected princess got a visitor to her room. She opened the door and let him in. “Good evening uncle. I trust you heard the news?”

“I did. I found myself rather shocked. YOU of all people, now the princess. I don't think Giles Christophe realizes just who he put in charge of the country.” He stated, with a smile and a small chuckle.

“No, he doesn't. I guess we'll have to scrap plans of me leading now.... I don't think I can run THAT and run a country at the same time. However..... now that I'm in this position, I think it would be a good idea to make things as easy as possible for me to rule. Don't you think?”

“What do you have in mind Rose?” His smile was faintly lit up by the fireplace's light as his eyes twinkled.

...

Three months had passed since Rosaline had been appointed Princess of Wysteria. In the short three months that she had ruled, Wysteria had secured a peace and trade treaty with Alder, Lauriela, Protea and Carallia. This had been possible due to the astounding new developments in technology and medicine that have come out of Wysteria, including a significantly more efficient steam engine, new alloys, and a very effective new way of treating infections.

We open our tale on the day that the Princess is to leave for Stein. King Byron had extended an invitation to the princess to discuss a trade agreement involving this new technology that has taken the world by storm. However, extremists are operating in both Wysteria and Stein that aim to cause war in the region. These extremists are not happy with the fact that Wysteria has become a powerhouse overnight.

Since King Byron had been so busy dealing with the bureaucrats among other things, he had requested assistance with the diplomatic endeavor of establishing relations and securing a trade deal with Wysteria. King Byron had sent the following letter to Archduke Harneit:

Archduke Harneit,  
No doubt you've heard of the advancements that have come out of Wysteria as of late. The newly elected princess will be visiting to discuss a trade and peace treaty on the following day: August 1st. She will be staying for at least a week. Your assistance is requested in ensuring that these talks go well. I have the utmost faith that you can aid in these discussions given your experience in your own territories here in Stein.  
I have had the pleasure of meeting the princess at the Wysterian event called the “Princess Ceremony”. She is unlike any woman I have ever met before or since. While she was dressed in formal attire, she wore a belt with a rapier at her side, even when dancing at the ball following the ceremony. According to my sources she is descended from Salvator Fabris, one of the great rapier sword masters that lived in Italy. Her late father was the sword master at the knight academy in Wysteria. My sources are still working on finding out anything else of interest, but I find it off that this is all that has turned up given how involved her father was in the country. Through our interactions she didn't say very much, but what she did say was impactful. I was struck with the impression that she is not easily intimidated and that she possesses a wit as sharp as her sword. Other dignitaries I have spoken with have the impression that though she can be harsh at first, she is a reliable and fair ruler.  
I cannot stress enough to you how important these talks are, as having to trade indirectly for these goods and scientific advancements would cost a great deal more, leaving our citizens at quite the disadvantage. I look forward to seeing you on the above date.  
Yours,  
King Byron

Seeing that Archduke Harneit could not refuse a request directly from the king, he had shown up early on the morning of August 1st.

Meanwhile, in Wysteria, the princess was saying her goodbyes to Giles and Leo.

“Rosaline, are you really going to wear THAT to meet King Byron and do diplomatic talks?” Leo asked, in a teasing voice. ((Picture attached, just replace the sword with a rapier))

“Yes, what's wrong with it? I know it's not a dress, but I feel like they will take me far more seriously if I am not in some fru-fru outfit.” She smiled and shook her head.

“You know, looking like a lady isn't a bad thing. Especially around King Byron...” Leo smirked.

“Leo you know full well that I have no interest in him in that regard. So get that silly idea out of your head.” She stated as she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

“Leo has a point Your Highness. You shouldn't discount the possibility that you might meet someone that you may want to make your prince consort while you are in Stein.” Giles reminded her, letting out a sigh of frustration.

“I'm sorry Giles, I just haven't found anyone that even remotely interests me as of yet. I need someone that can match wits with me. And if he can't deal with the fact that I wear pants, ride a horse and know how to sword fight better than most, he had best just keep walking.” She had grown tired of this old conversation and moved to give Leo a hug.

“Your Highness, you'll end up an old maid and the country will have no heir at this rate.” Giles threw up his hands in frustration.

Leo chuckled and smiled down at her, giving her the hug she was motioning for. “You take care now. No running off and starting any trouble now, alright?”

“ME, start trouble? Never.... As I recall you and Alyn were the trouble makers when we were kids Leo.” She laughed and squeezed him gently. “But I will be careful. I'll send word if anything goes wrong.” She pulled away from him and adjusted his shirt, moving her fingers over a pin he wore bearing four roses around a large one in the center. “Just take care of things here while I'm gone, alright?” He nodded in affirmation and let go of her. “Same goes for you too Giles.” Giles just rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

“You give him such a hard time princess. I'm surprised he doesn't send you out on these trips more often.” A voice said behind her.

“Ah, Alyn, there you are. I don't give him any more trouble than he deserves. He is a bit of a pain at times himself.” She laughed.

“Tch. Maybe. Are you ready to go? We are going to be late if you keep hanging around here teasing Giles.” he stated in an annoyed tone.

“Yes, I'm ready. See you soon Leo.” she raised her hand to gesture goodbye. He returned the gesture and walked back to the main doors of the palace. Alyn helped her into the carriage along with Nico. He along with three other guards got onto their horses and they were all off.

...

Albert and Rayvis stood outside Stein Castle waiting for Princess Rosaline and the rest of her entourage. Albert tapped his foot impatiently and pulled out a pocket watch out of one of his coat pockets. “She's running late... how unbecoming of a princess.” He sighed in frustration. Off in the distance, storm clouds had gathered and were headed towards Stein Castle.

Meanwhile, deep in the territory of Stein (about fifteen minutes ride from Stein Castle at a full gallop), the princess and her knights are still traveling. “I told you we were going to be late.” Alyn growled.

Rosaline peered out of the window, “Shut it Alyn, we'll get there. I didn't anticipate that the bridge would be out back there. I'm sure they'll understand.” she shot back at him.

“Rosaline I don't....” Alyn's voice trailed off as he motioned for the carriage to stop.

“Alyn why are we stopping?” she asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

“Looks like Stein sent some knights ahead to find us....” Alyn replied, with some trepidation in his voice.

“Halt! What brings you this way? Stein Castle is up ahead” stated one of the seven knights present on horseback.

“I am sir Alyn Crawford, captain of the royal guard in Wysteria. We are headed to Stein Castle to negotiate a trade deal with Stein.” He spoke clearly as he straightened up on his horse.

The man produced a devilish grin and drew his sword, “The royal guard? The princess must be with with you! Perfect, attack!” he yelled to his comrades and the group of them descended on the princess' small group.

Alyn and the other knights with him also drew their swords. “Rosaline stay in there we'll protect you!” Alyn bellowed.

Rosaline looked over at Nico and drew her own sword. “Like hell I'll just sit in here while my men are being attacked! Nico, stay here, unless you feel like fighting with that short sword you're carrying?” She eyed him before opening the carriage door and jumping into the fray.

Nico's eyes went wide, “How did she know I have a sword on me?” He asked himself before peering out the window at what was going on.

…

Meanwhile, at Stein Castle, a lone horseman rides full speed to the gates of the castle. The gates were already open in anticipation for the Princess' arrival, so the horseman proceeded directly to where Albert and Rayvis were waiting. “Sir Albert! We are in desperate need of your assistance! Word is that there is a group of rogue knights attacking people on the roads to the castle. I was just doing my rounds when I spotted such a group headed for a carriage. I don't think they are really ours..... but they are dressed in Stein knight uniforms. I didn't recognize any of the men, so I rode here as fast as I could.”

Albert's eyes went wide as anxiety welled up inside him. “Where?!” He asked.

“About 15 minutes ride from here full gallop. I can take you there.”

Albert looked at Rayvis, his eyes full of concern “Your grace, any assistance you can offer in this would be appreciated as most of my troops are already out for the day.”

…

The fighting had started full force, with each side clashing as the sound of metal ringing out echoed around them. It didn't take Nico long to figure out that these men weren't actually knights from Stein, and so he leapt out of the carriage after Rosaline. 

Rosaline was fighting two of the men by herself as the others were overwhelmed. Rosaline quickly took down one of the men she was fighting and then turned to the other. One of the knights had been so badly injured that he could no longer fight and Alyn had taken his place, fighting off two men by himself. The other three were being held off by the remaining two guards.

Blows were exchanged between the guards and the three “knights”, resulting in injuries on the side of the guards and one injured, yet alive “knight”. Alyn took out one man and then turned to the other, poised to defend himself at any moment. As Nico headed towards Rosaline to assist her, he called out to her, causing her to turn her head in his direction. The two men took this opening to attack, One sword pierced her left arm and the other slashed across her midsection. She let out a scream in pain, and with rage in her eyes, cut down one of her attackers. Nico went pale when he heard her scream, but sprang into action, taking out the other man that was attacking Rosaline.

Alyn's heart caught in his throat as he herd her scream and time seemed to stop momentarily. He refocused and stabbed his attacker, killing him instantly, before running over to Rosaline. Nico had made it just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

“Rosaline, it'll be ok.... just hang on....” Nico pleaded with her. Alyn and Nico got to work immediately to try to stop the bleeding from her wounds using cloth from Nico's jacket and shirt. In all, six of the seven attackers lay dead around the scene, where one of the knights that had accompanied the princess had succumbed to his wounds. The two remaining guards/knights were wounded, but not critically. In that moment, they focused on keeping their prisoner from doing any more harm than he already had, while Alyn and Nico did what they could for Rosaline with what little they had.


End file.
